glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Armodoc
=Character History= Armodoc Sketches "Here is the original page of sketches that popped out the day my second daughter was born. So I guess both Cirie and the Armodoc turn one year old in August. The second design is also shown. This started the process of breaking the figure into its components. Eventually eleven separate parts were designed for the final production piece."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2009/07/original-armodoc-sketches.html ArmodocOriginalDesignSEND.jpg|Early Armodoc concept art ArmodocSecondDesign.jpg|Armodoc concept art]] =Story= Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ The Curse of Ayosire Phanost paused, "Something has changed." He turned around just in time to see them approaching. Three massive forms shown brightly in their pink hues against the whites and blues of Nemica's surface. "ARMODOCS!!!" cried out Phanost in a moment of true fear. "They have tracked us!" "Take them now!" the lead Armodoc commanded. From across the snowy drifts the trio of powerful Armodoc Phase Arms charged until the bodies glowed in sequence with the wave of energy building in front of them. The charged energy of an Armodoc was not to be ignored if you planned to survive it. Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html =The Ghosts of Nemica= Wave 8 Standard Armodoc The initial release included a special Prisoner Pheyden, representing the ghosts of Travelers absorbed by the Armodocs.http://toyfinity.com/tfdisplay.php?itemID=1712 Armodoc-standard.jpg|Standard Armodoc Prisoner-Pheyden.png|Prisoner Pheyden Standard_Armodoc_with_Prisoner_Pheyden.jpg|Standard Armodoc with Prisoner Pheyden Reverse Armodoc The initial release included a special Prisoner Pheyden, representing the ghosts of Travelers absorbed by the Armodocs. Armodoc-reverse.jpg|Reverse Armodoc Prisoner-Pheyden.png|Prisoner Pheyden =The Curse of Ayosire= Wave 9 Ayosire Armodoc Superfestival 50 Japan Exclusive before general release Armodoc-ayosire.jpg|Ayosire Armodoc Reverse Ayosire Armodoc Design Festa 30 Japan Exclusive before general release Armodoc-ayosire-reverse.jpg|Reverse Ayosire Armodoc Powered Armodoc Superfestival 50 Japan Exclusive before general release Armodoc-powered.jpg|Powered Armodoc =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Rilleco Armodoc Armodoc-rilleco.jpg|Rilleco Armodoc Reverse Rilleco Armodoc Armodoc-rilleco-reverse.jpg|Reverse Rilleco Armodoc Stealth Armodoc Armodoc-stealth.jpg|Stealth Armodoc Powered Armodoc Mk. II Armodoc-powered2.png|Powered Armodoc Mk. II =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Origin Armodoc Archive-armodoc-origin.png|Origin Armodoc Solaris Armodoc Archive-armoBIG-solaris1.jpeg|Solaris Armodoc =Henshin I= Wave 12 Stealth Armodoc Mk. II Archive-armodoc-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Armodoc Mk. II =Mono Wave= Wave 14 Armodoc X archive-armodocX.jpg|Armodoc X =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Armodoc Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue highlights and tampo print. $25 archive-armodoc-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Armodoc =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Stealth Dimension Division Mk. III Clear Colorless with painted eyes. $20 Archive-armodoc-SDD.jpg|Stealth Dimension Division Armodoc =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. $25 Archive-armodoc-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Armodoc =Hades Force= Wave 23 Vardiroth Hades Force Black with aqua green accents, painted eyes and white tampo. $25 Archive-armodoc-hades.jpg|Vardiroth Hades Force Armodoc =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Orkmogg Horde Dark Brown vinyl/ Pale Green vinyl/ Ceramic Gray accents/ Red accents/ Black accents Muddy Green Detail Lines - includes Bonus Syclodoc head. $25 archive-armodoc-orkmogg.png|Orkmogg Horde Armodoc Armodoc-Orkmogg-CLOSE-WEB.png| =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Armodoc Odyranno Includes Syclodoc head. $26 archive-armodoc-odyranno.png|Armodoc Odyranno =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Armodoc Enforcer Elite Includes Syclodoc head. $26 Archive-armodoc-enforcer2b.png|Armodoc Enforcer Elite Archive-armodoc-enforcer2.png|Syclodoc alternate head =References= Category:Vinyl Category:Armodoc